


Rest In Peace

by milanthruil



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby tries to help Tony clear his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest In Peace

Tony’s hearing was fading in and out as Abby rambled on, on some tangent that he was supposed to be paying attention to. Her hands gesturing wildly

“… shouldn’t knock … try it, Tony.” Tony squinted a little as if hoping that would help his hearing. “… might actually enjoy it…” Abby continued, too busy staring at the floor as she paced back and forth to pay attention to Tony’s discomfort. “… most likely weird; not that weird is bad, you know… Personally, I find the quiet of … soothing, but some people don’t … when I try to explain …. My hypnotherapist … probably started … past life…”

Tony blinked three times. He would have actually counted them, had he not been distracted by what Abby was so enthusiastically explaining to him. It would also have helped if he could hear more of what she was trying to say over the sound of his pulse pounding in his ears.

“Um, Abs…” He made a rather impressive production of uncomfortably clearing his throat and pulled at the collar of his button-up shirt. Abby turned her head to look at him, her pigtails swinging and lab coat swooshing. Her lips turned up in a patented Abby Smirk when she saw Tony’s slightly pale face.

“I get the impression you’ve never done this before.” She smiled. Tony tore his attention away from what was in front of him and swiveled his head around to look at her with unfocused eyes.

“What gave you that idea?” He asked; his dry throat causing his voice to squeak. “I mean… erm…”

“What’s the matter, Tony? Zombie got your tongue?” Abby rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet (a feat that, under normal circumstances, would have cause Tony to ponder how she could do such a thing and not break her ankles in those ridiculously tall and clunky shoes of hers).

“No, Abs. It’s just not something that people in my family’s neighborhood thought about doing. I can honestly say that I have never done this before…” Tony’s eyes widen as Abby’s face lit up with childlike glee and she tossed her hands up in the air. “I’m not sure I like that look, Abs.”

“I get to be with you for your first time?” She practically skipped over to him, “Aw, Tony. That’s so sweet.” Tony was nearly knocked over from the force of Abby throwing her arms around him. Abby was pretty powerful for her size.

“Do I want to know?” A familiar voice echoed at them. Abby peeked over Tony’s shoulder.

“Gibbs!” She exclaimed before retracting her arms from around Tony. “I thought you had gone home.”

“Nope.” Gibbs took a sip of his ever-present coffee.

Tony finally managed to pull his thoughts together. “Boss. We were just… that is… Abby was… erm…” He was rewarded by a slap to the back of his head.

“Spit it out DiNozzo.”

Tony rubbed the back of his head; half from the sting of Gibbs’ slap and half from nerves. “Abby was just trying to convince me about why she thinks it’s fun to sleep with dead things.” This earned him a punch to the should from Abby.

“I do not sleep with dead things. I just sleep in a coffin. And sometimes on the autopsy table.”

“Which is why they would be in my domain, Jethro.” Ducky said as he stepped into the room to grab his hat off the coat rack by the autopsy door. “Abby is trying to convince Tony to spend the night here, as it were.”

“I uh, haven’t agreed to anything, boss…” Tony shifted and shot a quick, worried glance at the autopsy table just 5 feet away. “I mean, who knows how clean that table is, no offense, Ducky.”

“None taken, Anthony. But I’ll have you know that I scrubbed that table down personally.”

Gibbs took a sip of coffee, looking at Ducky over the rim of cup. “And you’re okay with this, Duck?”

Ducky nodded, “mm, yes, I find that spending some time in the silence is good for the soul. It’s like meditation-“

“-but with dead people.” Tony grimaced and then sobered, realizing that he had interrupted Ducky.

“Don’t think about that, Tony. The point is to use the silence to help clear you mind.”

“But it smells in here.”

“Go ahead, Tony. Lay down.” Gibbs gave a knowing smile to Abby and Ducky.

“Do I have to, Boss?”

“No.” Gibbs took another sip of coffee. “But we’re not leaving until you do.” Resigned to his fate, Tony sat on the autopsy table and stretched out. He shifted around few time as he tried to get comfortable on the cold metal slab. Abby and Ducky walked over to the side of the table and stared down at Tony.

“Scalpel.” Abby said gravely as she held out her hand, palm side up, in Ducky’s direction. Tony sat straight up.

“Don’t worry, Anthony. No one is going to cut you open.” Ducky pacified him and he reluctantly lay back down. Well, only a little reluctantly.

Abby hopped up on the other table and got comfortable. Her pigtails fanned out on the stainless steel. She looked over at Tony and smiled before closing her eyes.

“Close your eyes, Tony. Just relax and let your mind be cleared of thought.” Tony obeyed, closing his eyes. Clearing his mind of thought was a little harder. He’d get close, but he would always begin to think about not thinking.

“Shall we leave the two of them to rest in peace, Jethro?”

“Medical Examiner humor not funny right now, Ducky. Trying to clear my head of thought here.” Tony frowned. Abby was already starting to feel a little sleepy.

“Come on, Duck, let’s let them clear their minds.” Gibbs tipped his head toward the door. He and Ducky made their exit and turned off the light on their way out. Tony fell asleep after a little while with a smile on his face.


End file.
